Not Over You
by simplynotmyselff
Summary: It would have been an ordinary at the beach. Just Nick and his friends chillin' in the sun, catching some waves. It would have been, but old memories get new light and new plot twists will be added to the list. Might one lose the other, or will love save them from faith?


_Life is lonely when it's only a game._

_I build a wall around my heart when you stepped out of the frame,_

_but I only got myself to blame._

* * *

It took less than five minutes, but Nick had already grown impatient. He started honking the horn of his red Suzuki Dune Buggy. Not that the horn was loud enough to reach over the speakers that blasted music out on their highest decibel. But Nick could at least try, right?

"Duval! When did you turn in an uncivilized dick?"

Nick snapped his head around to meet with a pair of mischievous green eyes. But instead of responding, as normal people would do, Nick pulled the gear in reverse and pushed the accelerate pedal in the metal. Now, because Nick was very fond of his car - his baby - he also held the break down to make sure he wouldn't actually crash the ridiculously expensive Porsche behind him. But the effect was enough for Nick's satisfaction.

As he glanced back at the closed door from the driveway he parked on, Nick heard a car door slam. The boy honked one more time before the door next to him was forcefully pulled open.

"The fuck is your problem, Duval?!" Nick tried his best not to explode in hysterical laughter, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry, Bas, but your face was just too funny. You should've seen it ya' know." Nick received a punch in the shoulder, a hard one to mention, before the brunet stalked off, shaking his head. The boy jumped back into the driver seat of his cabriolet that he got from daddy. Next to him was Flint who did not but to shake his head at Nick's mad behavior.

"Love you too, Sebastian!" From his own rearview mirror, Nick noticed the younger boy flip him off, but he brushed it off as the front door finally opened.

Instead, Nick found it was necessary to shout; "Kurt, get your ass in this fucking car right this moment or I'll shave your head while you're asleep!"

The boy in question raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. He casted a look towards the second car, nodding back at Nick as he spoke: "Exactly what is he on?"

"Don't know, don't care." Was the response giving by Sebastian who was clearly getting more annoyed by the moment. "Get moving! Beach and hot guys in less to no clothes. I don't have all day to stare at your awful taste in fashion."

Self-consciously, Kurt placed a hand on his beige Versace shorts before glaring at Sebastian. "Fuck you." The boy replied, simply not putting too much effort into insulting the French boy.

"Yeah you wish! Now get it moving!" Sebastian's groan was muffled by the growling engine of the silver Porsche Carrera that reversed out of the driveway.

Kurt climbed into the passengers seat of the Suzuki and folded his hands over his matching Versace beach bag, still glaring at Sebastian from the side mirror. Nick followed Sebastian as he turned on the highway.

Nick's radio didn't appeared to be so loud without the roof on the car and the wind gushing by. In addition, the two boys sang along to Got The Feelin' in perfect harmony. A perfect summer song according to Nick himself.

It didn't took long when they noticed the Porsche turn off the highway. Nick followed driving purposely slower to make sure he wouldn't drive past the entrance of the parking lot – Something that had happened way too many times already.

Luck struck the boys and they were on their feet in less than ten minutes. The sun was shining brightly, and the air was dry and hot. It was a typical summer day, a perfect day for the beach.

It was also the reason for Flint and Sebastian to dive into the cool water almost instantly when the boys found their spot. Kurt, as usual rolling his eyes at their childish behavior, looked up at Nick through his Rayban sunglasses. "Are you not following?"

Nick shook his head, placing himself next to Kurt on the big blue towel. His stuffed his feet in the sand and leaned back, resting his bare back on the towel.

"At least do me a favor then?"

Before Nick could open his eyes, Kurt had thrown his bottle of sunscreen at his friend.

"I don't want to be seen with you when you look like a lobster." Kurt continued, giving Nick a small smirk before closing his eyes behind the sunglasses and lying down.

Nick did as asked and pushed the bottle back in Kurt's bag reaching for his own sunglasses when he noticed Sebastian at the shore, staring at something, or rather someone. Nick placed on his sunglasses before following Sebastian's stare, ending up looking at the lifeguard hut.

Of course Sebastian would be going for the lifeguards. It's not like he couldn't get any guy that had a steady heartbeat, but still, lifeguards were such a cliche. Nick rolled his eyes, lying down just when a sudden head of platinum blond hair caught his eye.

Slowly, Nick sat up again. Making sure, he actually saw what he thought he had seen. When Nick realized that what he had seen was exactly what he thought he saw, _confusion_, the boy was on his feet again immediately.

Sebastian had noticed it too, and was now looking at Nick with a wondering glint in his emerald green eyes.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the sudden movement of Nick and he sat up too, following the boy's stare. "What is it?"

Neither of the two had realized Sebastian walking back to the towel, so when he suddenly spoke up, both Nick and Kurt jumped several feet in the air.

"You're going to go talk to him now, I mean it Nick."

Kurt looked between the two and back to the hut, finally realizing what was going on. "Is that him?" a wide grin spread out on his face, matching Sebastian's. Nick on the other hand, started frantically shaking his head. Eyes wide with fear, regret and recognition as memories rewind behind the brown colour.

_Nick felt his fingers inner twine with his own. His eyes were closed but the warmth that radiated through his body lit up behind his eyelids. Another moan mingled through the breathing, filling the room before it died down again. Another one, this time it wasn't Nick though. _

_A pair of lips crashed onto Nick's, demanding entrance that Nick all too gladly granted. His tongue slipped inside of Nick's mouth without hesitation. Nick felt his body move in perfect synchronized rhythm. Everything seemed to move on autopilot. His lips against his', his tongue against his' , his hips against his'. Another moan escaped Nick's lips, muffled by the other pair of lips. _

_Nick squeezed his eyes shut but opened them immediately when he felt that all too familiar feeling rumble through his body. "Come for me, baby." Nick felt he hot breath against his lips. Sincere, loving, hazel colored eyes locking with his own, searching for his soul as it felt. _

_Nick's body obeyed just a second before his mind did and the boy felt his orgasm rip through his body. Nick cling onto his partner as if life depended on it. Fingers twisting around each other, holding tight as Nick, more felt than heard, the other moan. "N-Nick..."_

"Duval!" Nick's eyes snapped back into focus when Flint snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Don't zone out like that, bro."

"I can't—" he couched quickly, covering up the pitch in his voice. "I can't talk to him. Not now." Nick wanted to turn around but stopped himself in the movement. "No, scratched that. _Not ever!_"

The brunet grabbed his surfboard and stalked off - in the opposite direction of the lifeguard hut – to the water, calling out behind him; "I'm going to surf, hasta la vista!"

The boys just stared after Nick in silence and it wasn't until Kurt spoke up that Sebastian and Flint tore away their gaze. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take matters into own hands..."

"Kurt... I don't think that's such a good plan. Remember what happened last time?" Kurt nodded proudly.

"Yep, they had sex together, so now I'm gonna make that happen again." The boy shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned around and was halfway in a step when a hand on his arm stopped his journey.

Kurt looked up to find Sebastian glare at him, gripping Kurt's arm just a little tighter so it was actually painful. "Don't."

* * *

The blond was settled on the railing of the lifeguard hut, staring off into space. The beach was packed, but there was nothing for Jeff to do. All his colleagues had taken on an assignment, which left him only and lonely to guard the hut, sadly.

His eyes wandered across the beach. Everything seemed normal. Women lay on the beach, tanning as usual, most men were surfing, kids played in the water or build sand castles. _Yes, it's going to be a long day._

Just when Jeff was about to go inside, Blaine came running up the stairs in his red swimming shorts, Wes followed behind.

"Jeffrey!" Blaine yelled, not caring about the fact that Jeff was standing just a few feet away from him. The lifeguard held up his index finger in a gesture to wait just a moment. He placed his other hand on his knee and tried desperately to catch his breath.

Wes on the other hand, wasn't that warn-out from a little run and took over from Blaine. "We have an exiting surprise for you!"

All Jeff could do was stare at his friends like they'd gone completely mad. Somewhere, deep down, Jeff knew what they were going to say. He knew what kind of surprise they had for him. The look on their faces, a mix between excitement and leering, Jeff's guts just knew what it meant before Jeff himself had the time to figure it out.

As on cue, flashback's rewind in front of Jeff's eyes. Playing old memories out like a bad movie from the sixties.

_A silent gasp filled his ears like music. Jeff felt fingernails, all ten of them, drugging in his skin. Scraping down his spine, lower and lower until both hands reached his ass. _

_His lips felt like they were on fire. They welcomed the coolness of another pair, reaching for them longingly. _

_Somebody let out a desperate growl. Jeff wasn't sure if it was his but he moved his hips faster anyway. He made sure he his partner got all that Jeff wanted to give him, with every thrust. _

_There was a sudden cold of where his hands just laid on Jeff's back. Instead, Jeff felt their fingers inner twine. That same safe feeling reappeared. _

_His eyes searched for another pair of deep brown eyes. All Jeff found was eyelids, closed, shut tightly. He leaned down, next to his ear, whispering: "Come for me baby." _

_Jeff felt warm liquid spread out over his stomach and hands trying ever so hard to keep Jeff in the same position, clinging to Jeff like he was a lifeline. _

_The boy let out a strangled moan, reaching his orgasm too. He leaned down, pressing his lips against his partner's jawline. Jeff felt their hands unlink, and suddenly the other hand was tangled in his hair, soothingly caressing his neck. _

_There was a feeling that Jeff had never felt before as he desperately tried to steady his breathing rhythm. But before the boy had a chance to realize what it was the words had filled the air. Only, it wasn't Jeff who had spoken them. _

"_I love you, Jeff."_

"Jeff!" Jeff felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him roughly to reality. Through the blur of his vision, tears, Jeff saw the concerned look of the other lifeguards.

They said no more as they pulled Jeff into a comforting hug. Jeff was thankful for that because the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was explain why he was crying like a baby. The last thing he wanted to explain right now, was why he ran.

"You ok, Jeff?" he heard Wes ask after what felt like hours. Jeff nodded in a response but decided he had enough courage to ask; "He's here, isn't he?"

Blaine nodded and Wes answered; "He's surfing." The boy cocked his head towards the ocean to the place he had last seen the person in question before adding "You should go talk to him." But Wes hadn't even finished his sentence when Jeff began shaking his head in disagreement.

No-one cared to argue with Jeff, there was no use to. But the silence provided the three lifeguard excellent hearing over the ocean and a certain squeak that caught all of their attention.

"Help! Someone help!"

The lifeguards immediately jumped into action. Wes already halfway down the stairs as Blaine nearly dragged Jeff off of the railing. They crossed the beach quickly and Wes and Jeff, being the naturally fitter ones, jumped into the ocean, swimming as if life depended on it. _Well, technically it did._

Blaine kept watch over his two friends, giving them directions where needed.

Jeff noticed the boy that was frantically waggling his arms in the air, trying to stay up the surface. The screaming was his only direction but when the sound suddenly disappeared, Jeff sped up. He pushed the water away every time his arms came in contact with the surface, using his feet to push himself forward.

He wasn't sure but Jeff figured he must have been just a few feet away from the victim so he took a deep breath and dove. It took a second or two to let his eyes adjust to the salty water, getting over the unpleasant burn, when he saw a lifeless body sink to the bottom.

Jeff only used his feet this time to push him deeper into the water. His hands were occupied reaching out for the boy, who appeared to be much further away from Jeff than he had calculated. _A crucial mistake,_ Jeff realized.

His lungs were close to empty and there was no way for Jeff to get back up to the surface fast enough without letting the boy drown.

Jeff, being him selfless self, had sworn to never let another person die for his own mistakes. Sure his life was worth it, but Jeff just couldn't let that happen. He had to at least try. Even if that meant he gave his own life out of hands and came face to face with death.

With pain in his chest Jeff dove deeper, ignoring his lungs that screamed for air. His hands touched the boy's wrist and Jeff had a slight moment of hope that he could get them both up to the surface. But his lungs wouldn't stop whining and his vision became blurrier with the seconds passing.

Jeff reached behind the boy, slipping his arms around his waste as he pushed his own weight plus the victim's upwards, reaching for the surface that seemed so far away.

Jeff didn't know when it happened, all he could feel were a pair of arms that grabbed a tight hold of his biceps before all the lights went out...

_There was a faint sound that seemed to get louder and louder. All Jeff wanted was for it to stop. It sounded so loud. It made his head hurt. He thought he heard someone call his name over the loud noise, but he wasn't sure. How could he with that awful sound that just would not stop blasting through his ears. What was it even? It sounded as if someone was counting. Jeff listened closer, ignoring the awful throbbing in his head. _

"_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three..." _

_Something warm covered Jeff's mouth. It was strange, very strange. Jeff had no idea what it was but suddenly he felt like an inflatable duck. One that was filling with air quickly. It was a feeling his stomach couldn't cope with it. He felt the entire inside of his stomach launch back up, until he was in a seating position..._

Water left Jeff's lips as he couched everything up. His throat burned like hell, and for the good measure there was also someone beating the shit out of his back.

"Jeff, bro!" someone yelled. Jeff had the sudden urge to just smash the person's face in because 'why wouldn't they stop yelling at him?'

"Jeffy!" There were two warm hands on either side of Jeff's face, forcing him to look up. Unwillingly, Jeff let the hands guide his head upwards until he came face to face with a pair of eyes he thought he would never see again.

"Nick..." Jeff tried to say, but the burning in his throat made it impossible for any type of sound to come out. His lips synched the words in the hope Nick would read them. Which he did, of course.

Nick's heart was beating triple times it's normal rhythm, it's not everyday you witness your best friend and _ex_-boyfriend nearly drown.

It wasn't that Nick wasn't worried about Kurt, he sure as hell was. But Kurt had reached consciousness fairly quickly. Jeff on the other hand, gave no sign of life and it broke Nick's heart to see the lifeguard lying there lifelessly on the sand. If it hadn't been for Flint, neither Wes or Blaine could have performed CPR correctly. The boy had to use all his strength to keep Nick standing in the place he stood.

But the moment Jeff woke up everyone had cleared the way for Nick. They let him be the first for Jeff to see.

"Jeffy—" There wasn't anything other coming from Nick before the sobs broke through. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's neck. "You're such a fucking idiot!"

Force of habit beat Jeff as he wrapped his arms limply around Nick's body. He didn't dare to speak again, afraid his vocal chords might burn from the raspy salt that filled his throat. It made him all too grateful when Wes appeared by his side with an entire bottle of water, which he downed faster than you could blink.

The water immediately felt as a relieve and Jeff dared to use his voice again. "Nick?"

Nick pulled away from the clingy hug to look at Jeff. As if the aching in his heart wasn't bad enough, Jeff's eyes started filling with tears. Nick couldn't bear the sight and there was only one thing his mind could think of to wipe away the tears from Jeff's face and the aching in Nick's heart.

Nick moved forward, capturing Jeff's salty lips in a careful, loving kiss. A kiss that felt like it might be their _last one_. Only because Nick wouldn't let another moment pass without letting Jeff known everything had been forgiven and forgotten, as long as he stayed with Nick.


End file.
